Deal With the Devil
by alleymills3100
Summary: When young Matthew is left alone at home he gets a special visitor he never expected [possible continuation. more likely a one shot]
1. Chapter 1

"what is it you wish for, young master?"

"is there nothing you truly desire?"  
"...why are you here?"  
"i am here to give you a wish, a single wish. It can be anything your heart desires"  
"and what is the price of this wish...?"  
"your soul"

"how much are you willing to pay for your wish to come true, young master?"  
"whatever it takes"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm afraid I have to go away on business, Mon fils"

the man has a stunning shade of blue eyes, like a sky in the clearest of days, warm and inviting, a sparkle of mischief resting there. his skin has a lively color to it, clear and without any imperfections. Crisp, well cut, perfect, flowing blonde locks sweeping around his face despite the silk blue ribbon holding the majority back. A soft tuft of manly stubble placed conveniently on his chin, rubbing against the boy's cheek as he hugs him. Careful, even while kneeling, not to get any dirt on his perfectly pressed white clothed. The man was perfection, rich, well-bred, attractive, single, amiable... the only problem was that he had children.

Lavender eyes stared up at the blonde male, silent, watching as the older man busied himself with menial tasks, ordering around the servants to take care of the preparations for his departure and the care of the young lord, Matthew, almost a man but still so pampered, a lithe boy of eleven. Soft golden hair framed his face in waves, similar to his father's, but different due to the shorter length and plethora of curls. Skin far paler a shade then his father but fair in complexion, pouted lips that seemed more suitable for a lady, a beauty of a boy.

"I understand, Papa"

the response was quiet, barely a whisper but obviously heard as the man swept him into an embrace one last time.

"Master Bonnefoy, the carriage is prepared. We are ready to depart"

the servant quickly bowed and excused himself, obviously having things to do. Matthew was silent, sad eyes watching as his father walked away, it was not uncommon for him to be left for months at a time at home, while his brother, Alfred, was always free to go on the trips. The luckier of the two twins was blessed to look like their father while he favored their late mother. Matthew was pleasantly shocked when instead of taking off his father came back with a bundle behind his back.

"I saw this today and thought you would like a friend to talk to while I'm gone"

Small, dainty hands reached out to take the package from him, gently tugging back the paper covering it. A snow white teddy bear rest inside, staring up at him with curious coal eyes. Matthew could not stop the smile from crossing his face as he set the paper aside and marveled over the bear, he lifted his head up to thank his father when he noted the room had gone empty. While he had been distracted with his gift his father had left him behind once again.

The young man's heart ached, the house was silent, servants working outside as he was left completely alone. Heavy-heart, he clutched the bear to his chest and headed for the stairs, awaiting the comfort and solitude his room would offer. The door closing behind him sounded almost deafening, the silence almost too much to bear, his ears rung and he swore he could hear each beat of his heart, ringing loud and clear through the room, every fiber of his being pulsing along with the organ.

Matthew almost jumped out of his skin when a knock sounded at the door behind him, moving away from the wooden barrier he gave a small smile, thinking that his father must have forgotten something and came back to say a proper goodbye. The boy opened the door, fully prepared to be enveloped into the thick arms of the french man, the last thing he expected was the dark figure with night black wings, standing in his doorway.

"hello, Lovely~"


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew contemplated calling for help, running away, hiding, slamming the door in this stranger's face, but something made him stop. His eyes were glued, captivated by this man in his doorway, not just the man, the glowing green eyes, unlike he'd any he'd ever seen before; they were absolutely breathtaking.

"No need to fear me, poppet~ I'm here to help you"

the small boy couldn't understand what was causing him to trust the dark winged stanger but he couldn't help wanting to know more about him. He stepped aside, allowing the other to access his room. Eyes drawn to his face, taking in his appearance. Shaggy blonde hair, unkempt and slightly wild, glowing green eyes, bright and shining, with a darker mischief than that of the kind french man's, healthy skin, a healthy medium between his fair skin and his father's tanned continence, a finely pressed suit with few wrinkles, black feathered wings, similar to what he'd seen in book about angels, and a dangerous smirk that never seemed to leave his face. The man was trouble, that much was obvious, but Matthew always had been attracted to danger, this time would be no different.

"who are you?"

the smirk spread to cover more of the stranger's face, obviously aware that the boy was already caught and wrapped up in his web.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and you, lovely, are Matthew Williams"

Matthew cocked his head a bit, his father rarely ever took him into public, how would this man know who he is. It was odd and almost unheard for anyone to know him, and if they did it was far rarer for him not to be mistake for his brother.

"what is it you wish for, young master?"

the question came as a shock, no one had ever asked him such a thing, it left him rather confused and unable to answer, the only thing he could really think of was the nagging tug of his heart strings.

"..."

"is there nothing you truly desire?"

there it was again, the nagging in his chest, saying silently that there was something he wanted but was too scared to reach for. He swallowed and thought before responding, doing as his father as told him. 'when in doubt, answer a question with a question'.

"...why are you here?"

The stranger tilted his head back, letting off a laugh, the sound rich and filling the room, a sarcastic sound but still so endearing that it was almost like getting a taste of vinegar and honey in the same spoonful.

"I am here to give you a wish, a single wish. It can be anything your heart desires"

it was an odd thing to say, could this odd angel truly grant his desire? However, what would it mean to him to have his wish fulfilled, how much would it cost him. He had read many books with this sort of scenario and no one ever truly received what they wanted, should he agree he would committing a taboo.

"and what is the price of this wish...?"

The man raised an eyebrow as if he was not asked such a question often, most humans jumped at the prospect of having what they wanted, this one was relatively smarter than the others, he decided.

"your soul"

a shiver passed through the boy's body, causing him to rubs his arms as if the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees, those eyes were staring at him...no, through him... this man, he realized, was no angel.

"..."

to say he was scared would be an understatement, this man was terrifying, but the offer was tempting, he finally understood why the deal was taken so often even knowing the price was steep, would he be happy if he had his wish, was it worth what he would lose for it? Perhaps the man knew what he was thinking, perhaps he had known all along, his lips quirked oddly, on side moving up and his lips curling back into a slight sneer.

"how much are you willing to pay for your wish to come true, young master?"

that was the question wasn't it...was his wish worth the price? How much could he truly pay for what he wanted before it was too costly? Matthew had never been a truly cautious person, perhaps that's why the answer was automatic to him.

"whatever it takes"


	4. Chapter 4

the answer had shocked even himself but he couldn't say he regretted it, especially when the man's eyes softened, the glow dimming from dangerous to a soft hazy green, swirling with different colors, shades, and emotions.

"are you sure about this?"

was he? Could he be completely confident with his answer. He pondered for a moment, he had never felt more alone then when his family left him behind, but this man... this demon, had filled that emptiness by simply stepping into his room. Yes, he realized, he was very sure about this. He wanted his wish to be fulfilled.

"yes... Arthur... grant my wish..."

Arthur stared down at the young boy for a moment longer before nodding, his smirk coming back full force.

"then tell me, young master. What is your wish?"

Matthew gave a serene smile, the words rolling off his tongue in a light whisper.

"you are"

Arthur's eyes were comically wide, disbelieving the child in front of him. For the first time since he entered the room, he was no longer in control, this unbelievable and spontaneous boy had ripped the reigns right from his hand, leaving him too stunned to bother trying to take them back.

"e-excuse me?"

the words were choked and hesitant as if asking him to repeat were signing a death wish.

"I want you... I am constantly left alone, I want a companion to stay beside me always... and I have no felt lonely since you entered the room. My wish is for you to be with me forever... until the day I die and you take my soul... I don't want to be alone any more..."

his eyes were boring into the man's, purple and green battling it out to see who would emerge victoriously, on one hand, arthur could back down and leave, there wasn't a contract formed yet, on the other, leaving would ruin his already well tarnished reputation... not that it mattered, but he was lonely too... and this child, had done something very few people could, made him lose his cool.

Arthur made his decision, His life was infinite, he supposed playing with this boy for fifty or so years would not be too bad. A smile crossed his face as he knelt before the boy, offering a hand out to take his. He could see the boy's red faced hesitation before offering up his hand to the demon. A grin on his face he pressed his heated lips to the skin of the back of the boy's hand.

"as you wish, young master~"


End file.
